Bubble Bobble: WORST END
Hi, I’m James Conner, I love to play video games, and Bubble Bobble is one of my favorites, and still is, but something...odd happened the most recent time I played through. In case you don’t know, Bubble Bobble is a cute and, quite literally, bubbly game. The plot is that two red headed slightly pudgey humans have been turned into cute, Green and Blue, dragons, by the evil ghost, wizard thing (I don’t FU**ING know!) Baron Von Bubbla, who's also kidnapped Bub and Bob’s girlfriends (cliche, but that’s the game.) and they must save them, but there’s a twist at the end, the game has good and bad endings, that depend on whether you find the secret crystal. I never thought much of these endings, besides the creepy music, which was odd, but normal. I played through the game again, with my friend, Mike, killing enemies with our bubble breath and having fun, at around level 25 though I noticed something, Bub’s head suddenly stared at me, he looked angry I never saw him do that, then he went back to his normal state, I looked at Mike saying “the f***?” and he goes “what’s “the f***?”” “Bub just looked at me!” I replied, he responds by F***ING SCREAMING IN MY FACE! REALLY MIKE!? “We come to the conclusion that it’s an unused sprite or something, I thought that was unlikely considering I’ve played this game thousands of times over at this point. What else could it be? We get to the final level where super drunk awaits us! We hadn’t managed to get the secret Crystal (GOD DA** IT MIKE!!) so I knew we were going to get the bad ending, we defeat super drunk dodging him as he flies around the room bouncing off the walls, while avoiding the beer bottles he throws at us, and firing lightning into HIS FACE!! We pop the bubble he’s trapped in and he flies off the left turning blue, VICTORY! I high five Mike, the girlfriends come down from their bubble prison™ and what is supposed to happen is they poof away in a smoke cloud and the game basically says “YOU SUCK! GET THE CRYSTAL NEXT TIME, BI***!” except worded more professionally. Instead what happens is I hear two distinct, horrifying and LOUD shrieks of pain coming from my speakers, far beyond what a game made in the 80’s can produce. The girlfriends are replaced by what I can only assume is mangled corpses we both scream one after the other, but we’re drowned out by the screaming coming from the T.V. After a few seconds Bub and Bob’s parents from the good ending come flying in from the left of the screen, where Super Drunk went, they are just as mangled and dead as the girlfriends. Suddenly the scream fades out, and Bub and Bob are just staring at us through the screen the bad ending music plays, horrifying with this context, the expression on Bub and Bob’s face is terrifying, they have a nightmarish look of rage on their faces, their pupils are tiny and shaking, their mouth, a large grimace ALL of their teeth showing. I begin to walk out and their eyes follow me, JUST me, not Mike. a close up of Bub and Bob’s faces, as they begin to cry, their eyes still dead locked on me. They begin speaking “you did this, you killed our family, you ruined our lives.” Instantly with these few words, everything makes sense, I thought I’d die with this secret, that it would be repressed until my dying breath, but all of those old scars open again as I remember what happened. I was at a bar, my girlfriend just broke up with me, felt like a sledge right in the heart, I loved her so much, we had so many great times that I’ll always remember, and now she’s gone, never gonna kiss her beautiful face again, or have those romantic getaways, that family we talked about, HA! F*** YOU!!! She broke up with me because she had an affair and wanted to be with the other man, I trusted her and she betrayed me, but that’s besides the point, I was sad, drunk and stupid, all those negative thoughts in my head, I wasn’t thinking straight. I got in my car and drove back home, and in the middle of nowhere I crashed into another car, two kids, redheads, slightly pudgy, looking around 12, they were making out with two girls at the back. The mom was impaled, the dad crushed, and the girls stabbed with several shards of glass and metal, blood everywhere, the kids were screaming and crying, they ran away from me with clash shoved into their arms and legs, I felt incredibly guilty, the parents are never going to see their kids grow up, get married, get a job, they aren't going to enjoy the relationship any further, and the kids, what did I do to you? They saw their parents die right in front of them, and their girlfriends who barely just started puberty, they’re getting even less than the parents, their life is over, no more kisses, no starting a family, it’s gone, knowing all this, plus the loss of their company, the passionate kissing, the fun, romantic times, they could of had all brutally ripped away by me, that trauma is something you never come back from, all those horrible memories are going to haunt them for the rest of their life, constantly reliving them. The whole time I try to cover my tracks by throwing both cars off the bridge into the ocean, and nearly falling in due to my drunken state, i’m thinking of how i caused so much misery, the blood popping into my head, and terrified and sorrowful faces on the children, and the barely recognizable corpses. I did this, I did this, I did this, I did this, repeating over and over in my head. Miraculously, the police couldn’t find anything. I had heard rumours that those same kids went on the become game developers, I never believed them, not because it didn’t make sense, but because i wanted to keep those memories suppressed, this explains, why they put a drunk as the final boss, in a KIDS game, I am super drunk, and this game is a shrine to their lost loved ones. They have long since died via cancer at the age of 50 or so, I’m 62, I’m surprised they didn’t come for me sooner. I scream at the top of my lungs “I’M SORRY!!!” Mike looks at me a look of perplexion on his face, “WHAT!?!?!” he screams, my T.V. breaks and from the shattered screen come two ghosts, one glowing green, the other blue, coming to kill me, Mike screams “RUN YOU IDIOT!!” as I stand there arms open, I’m ready to die if it means that these spirits don’t have to suffer anymore, I feel bad for Mike, but it’s the lesser of two evils, he’s strong, he’ll cry, he’ll never enjoy my company again, but he’ll be okay, he has his family and other friends to comfort him, I wonder if he’d feel better if he knew what I did. With swift blows to my everything, I’m dead, but I’m happy, I’ve redeemed myself, this guilt I’ve kept for so long, thinking of all the harm I did, on my deathbed I think to myself, that these spirits will at rest, as I am. Category:Video game Category:Supernatural Category:Sad Category:Disturbing